Bongi6
This is an incomplete article. About Bongi6 "Bongi6 (A.K.A. Agent B) is an old penguin on Club Penguin. He joined Club Penguin in early 2010. He quit Club penguin in early 2011, and came back in early 2012. He enjoys doing EPF work. He was formerly an RPA Agent, until he quit two days later. He joined the SPA on May 21, 2014. He owns a Spaceship Hideout that he uses to monitor Club Penguin for the SPA. PSA Agent Bongi6 one day decided to join the PSA. He took the test and passed it. He was assigned a mission by Aunt Arctic to find her missing puffles. He found them and was given a reward. Later after that, he was assigned a secret mission to test one of Gary's new inventions which was a sled. He later discovered that there was a Polar Bear on Club Penguin. He found out that the Polar Bear's name is Herbert P. Bear Esquire. He wanted to disrupt the peace, and warm up Club Penguin. The PSA planned on arresting him once and for all. He was assigned many missions before his most top secret mission (Waddle Squad). He successfully captured Herbert with the other agents. But Rookie accidentally let him escape. So he went on a mission to find Herbert and arrest him once and for all. He found a secret passage in the mine to Herbert. He successfully stopped Herbert from revealing the PSA to Club Penguin and using the PSA technology. But he got trapped in the PSA Headquarters because when he stopped Herbert he turned on the EPF technology, allowing the polar bear to use Rookie's Spy Phone to trap the agents. Bongi6 quickly found the secret entrance to the Command Room using a code. The PSA Headquarters exploded when he finally escaped, destroying the PSA. It was here when he discovered the EPF because Dot explained it to him with the other agents. Then Bongi6 decided to join the EPF. EPF Agent Herbert's Revenge Bongi6 decided to join the Elite Penguin Force after the destruction of the PSA. He was forced to take a test in the new Everyday Phoning Facility to prove he was skilled enough. After he passed the test, he was informed that Herbert was planning something big. He competed with the lead EPF Agents and won, getting the team leader role on the EPF. He used a new gadget made by Gary to experience his times in the past when he was a PSA Agent. He helped stop Herbert by helping find his base in the wilderness, and infiltrating it. (with the help of other agents.) When he got in, he took pictures of the important things he found, and returned to the EPF Command Room. After a few more missions, he teamed up with other agents to stop Herbert from destroying the island with his new machine. After that, Herbert used his new machine, thinking it would turn Club Penguin into a warm paradise, accidently burned a huge geyser in Club Penguin. Bongi6 and some other agents eventually stopped it. Then Bongi6 later used the system defender to stop many villains from destroying the EPF Mainframe computer. He discovered that Herbert had a base at the toughest mountain. After that, he had a long vacation during Operation Hibernation and many parties in Club Penguin. He was on vacation from early 2011 to early 2012. Return of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be very dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. Bongi6 and the other agents discovered that from an EPF message, the Protobot had risen back to power because of the meteor. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and sought revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains affected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a colossal robot began. This robot was named the Destructobot. On June 14, 2012, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Elite Penguin Force worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and Super Hero teams such as The Avengers, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. Bongi6 helped the EPF stop him, and he helped the Super Heroes defeat Destructobot, the colossal giant robot that was built by Protobot. Suddenly, on July 4, Destructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. After Destructobot was defeated, Protobot was deactivated and was stopped. Operation: Blackout On November 8, 2012, Herbert kidnapped Gary and froze him in his newly built fortress, which he moved into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, he took over Club Penguin Island, and turned it into Club Herbert. He put up giant statues of himself, covered the buildings in snow, made undesirable laws and blackened the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. He even set the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, destroying all electronics. Bongi6 and the other EPF Agents teamed up to stop Herbert from cooling down the island and destroying the EPF forever. Each day all the EPF Agents got a newly built Gadget made by the EPF to traverse an area of Herbert's Fortress. Herbert later eventually captured all the EPF leaders. (The Director, Dot, Gary, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy.) All the EPF Agents eventually got to the Herbert HQ, where Bongi6 used the computer to destroy the Solar Laser, and saved Club Penguin Island, and the captured agents. He then went back to the Director of the EPF with all the EPF Agents. The Director revealed to all the EPF Agents that the he/she is Aunt Arctic. She congratulated the agents, and promised that the EPF would rise again. Operation: Hot Sauce After Operation: Blackout ended on December 6, 2012, it was unknown what the future of the Elite Penguin Force agency was. The Everyday Phoning Facility was still destroyed, as well as the EPF Command Room, and the VR Room was gone. All EPF Agents received a new EPF Spy Phone. Bongi6 decided to attend a Pizza Party at the Cove that was hosted by his friend Rookie. But unfortunately, it was cancelled due to a lack of pizza. Bongi6 then received a mission message on his new and improved EPF Spy Phone. He was informed that Herbert had stolen a giant bottle of hot sauce from the Pizza Parlor. Bongi6 immediately teleported to the Pizza Parlor. He discovered that the Pizza Parlor had clues in it. He grabbed some hot sauce, and some white fur. Then he suddenly received a call from Gary. Gary told him how to activate his new invention, the Tracetracker 3000. Bongi6 put the evidence in his spy phone, and activated the TraceTracker 3000. He found Herbert's footprints and followed them to the Beach. He found a secret entrance to Herbert's Lair. He found a way to get inside, and broke into Herbert's Lair. He threw a pizza onto the Flood button at the lair. Klutzy tryed to get the pizza to eat it, but the lair flooded. Bongi6 received medals for completing his mission, and returned to the Cove. He celebrated at the pizza party hosted by Rookie and ate pizza. He also found out that Herbert was on his Solar Laser in the water near the Cove. After the pizza party was over, Bongi6 returned to his igloo. Blue Team Member Bongi6 is a member of the Blue Team. He once lead the blue team to victory. When he joined, he battled the three other color teams. The other blue team members were working together to defeat their main rival, the Red Team. The Blue Team won the battle and celebrated with a blue team island party, congratulating Bongi6. Bongi6's Current Jobs *EPF Agent (Comm, and Field Agent) *Elemental Ninja *Tour Guide *Blue Team Member *Supreme Penguin Agency Agent Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:People